Memories Like These
by Shadowed Ink
Summary: These are either drabbles or oneshots about Koizumi and Otani throughout their lives. Cute snack-sized stories to make your day. First one: Otani-sensei


**Otani-Sensei**

* * *

"And that pretty much raps up the lesson for today, now for homework-" his words were cut off by chairs being screeched back and the bell.

"Hey! Wai-"

"Thanks Otani-sensei for no homework on the weekend" two of his students cheered as they rushed outside.

"Jeez.", Otani muttered, "what am I gunna do with those kids."

He gathered his attendance list, ungraded papers and stuffed then in his small brief case, eager to get home. Walking down the hallways he wondered how long it would take for him to finish those papers before he could finally spend some time with Risa.

"Otani-sensei?" He turned to the small voice behind him. It was a girl in his class, reminding him too much of Seiko-chan. He gave her smile, "Ah, Sakura-san, how may I help you?"

The tips of her ears turned red and she shuffled her feat uncomfortably. "Uh,umm….I…uh"

Otani crouched down to her level, "Are you okay? If anything is wrong you know you can tell me and we'll sort things out- "

"I LOVE YOU!" she blurted it out louder that expected.

_This girl is what, nine years old at the very least?_ He scratched the back of his head thinking, _Sigh what am I gunna do about this…_

Poor girl looked like she was about to cry or pee in her pants. In the end Otani smiled, "Sakura-chan, thank you for loving me, it means a lot. I am your teacher and I will always love my students, but I _am_ married. I'm pretty sure Mrs. Otani would be very, very sad if you took me away."

"She would?" Sakura sniffled

Laughing he said, "Yea, she would." _That dummy._

Tears began to roll down the child's face, "Oh…"

_Damn, I'm no good with tears…what to say…what to say..ah! _He spoted a head whipping around the corner

"Hey, I'll let you on a secret," he glanced knowingly at the boy hiding behind the corner.

Sakura leaned in closer. "I'm pretty sure Jiro-kun would also be very sad if he saw you upset like this."

She gasped as a small blush formed on her cheeks and whispered back, "Do you think he likes me?"

_This is way too fun_. Otani straightened himself out and shrugged, "I dunno, but you could find out." He nodded behind her where she caught a glimpse of Jiro.

"JIRO!" she shouted, running towards him, completely forgetting about her teacher that she left behind.

Otani laughed at his match-making attempts and slouched into his office chair. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first couple of buttons of his shirt. After clicking his briefcase open he began to make his way through grading so he wouldn't have to do it at home.

He didn't get far when he heard a knock. _For the love of…_ "Come in!" He didn't bother looking up and wrote a 90 in red at the top of a page.

"Otani-sensei?"

He knew that voice anywhere. Smiling he swiveled in his chair with his arms behind his head, "Yes, how may Otani-sensei help you?"

Risa stood before him smiling like an idiot just like he was. She lifted a plastic bag, "I brought lunch."

He turned around smirking, "I don't want it. I don't know what you put in there amazon."

Risa's eyebrow twitched, "You could at least open it and see what it is, stupid midget! Especially when you have other women confessing to you all the time!"

He looked up to find his wife with her arms crossed glaring the other way. He came up to her, trying to contain his laughter, "Ah, so you heard that? He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Yes I did." She tried to jiggle out of his embrace.

"Why are you still mad?" Otani tried to snatch at the bag but Risa was too quick and held it above her head.

"Because when she confessed you were so nice to her. And when I did, you just laughed…WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!" Risa glared at her husband, she knew she was being ridiculous, but that's what loved did, right?

Otani wiped the stray tears from his eyes, "Come here idiot!" he took her hand and lead her down multiple hallways to a staircase which lead to the roof. A memorable spot for both of them. "Let's have lunch here", he said giving her a huge smile knowing it was one of her many heat-tugging weaknesses.

She succumbed as suspected and they started to munch on the homemade dumplings. "These are delicious!" Risa just grumbled.

After few moments of silence, chewing, Otani said, "Confess to me again"

"Eh?"

Otani just looked at her.

"Are you serious?" She said. He nodded.

"Fine, fine…..Otani, I love you." Her face was so determined and so cute, he couldn't help himself, he laughed.

"SEE!!! Even now you laugh at me" Risa accused tears forming in her eyes, why did she marry such an idiot shrimp.

"Idiot, first off your name is Otani too now," he wiped her tears with his thumb, "and second…"

He kissed her so sweetly she thought she would melt right there and then. His lips so soft against her own. He poured every ounce of love he had for into that kiss and it made her shiver.

"And second, you mean the world to me." Risa glowed and leaned in to kiss her little guy again, yeah- he was her little sensei.


End file.
